The present invention relates to a device for the drawing off of a material such as a thread, ribbon or the like from a package of the material. Hereinafter the term thread is to be understood to refer to thread, ribbon or the like.
Such devices have been known for a long time and are used on textile machines. For example, German Patent 1,635,899 discloses a device of this type in which the thread is withdrawn overhead (overend) through a draw-off eye of the package of thread. This thread draw-off device has the disadvantage that the twisting of the thread by 360.degree. which takes place after each turn of thread which has been drawn off, imparts a considerable twist to the entire thread, ribbon or the like withdrawn. The number of turns is dependent on the diameter of the package of thread and on the length of thread withdrawn. Particularly upon the drawing off of ribbons, kinks are frequently formed in the thread, and thus disturbances in operation, for instance of the thread storage
means arranged behind the thread- draw-off device.